Rey de nulle part
by yvhv2o
Summary: [The Last Jedi Spoilers] Après la bataille de Crait, Rey décide de retrouver l'île d'Ahch-To afin de faire le point sur sa vie. Victime des fantômes de son passé, rares sont les nuits où elle parvient à fermer l'oeil. Et puis vint cette soirée... {Reylo}


Les soleils s'étaient couchés depuis plusieurs heures sur l'île d'Ahch-To, mais Rey était incapable de fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'elle passait ainsi éveillée, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir, hantée par les fantômes de son passé.

Après la bataille de Crait, elle était restée quelques semaines avec les rebelles avant de se retirer sur l'île où avait vécu de longues années durant Luke Skywalker. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu, pour réfléchir et faire le point.

Quand elle était partie rejoindre Kylo Ren et que ce dernier l'avait sauvé en tuant le Suprême Leader Snoke, une part d'elle s'était déchirée. En effet, après avoir achevé les derniers gardes Prétoriens dans la salle du trône, Kylo l'avait malgré elle forcé à voir la réalité en face sur sa famille. Elle avait été abandonnée, et ses parents n'avaient jamais été que de vulgaires ferrailleurs qui étaient allés jusqu'à vendre leur enfant pour s'acheter à boire. Ils étaient désormais enterrés dans une fosse commune quelque part sur Jakku, morts depuis longtemps et oubliés. Au début, elle s'était demandée s'il n'avait pas dit ça simplement pour la déstabiliser afin qu'elle cède plus facilement pour le rejoindre du côté obscur. Pourtant, une part d'elle-même semblait avoir toujours su cette réalité. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle s'était elle-même décrite à Luke comme venant de nulle part ? Non pas seulement car Jakku était une planète désertique et quasi inhabitée, mais parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ses propres parents n'étaient personne ? Malgré tout, depuis qu'elle avait été contrainte d'entendre la confirmation de vive voix, elle le vivait plus mal que jamais. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours eu l'espoir de voir réapparaître un jour ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. Après avoir quitté Jakku avec Finn à bord du Faucon Millénium, retourner sur la planète ensablée s'était tout de suite présenté comme un besoin. Elle craignait que, en s'absentant trop longtemps, elle ne passe à côté du retour de ses parents. Elle se sentait aujourd'hui stupide d'y avoir cru si longtemps, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'espoir, mais le penser et l'accepter étaient deux choses différentes. Elle se sentait abandonnée, et terriblement seule. Certes, elle avait volontairement quitté les rebelles pour s'isoler quelques temps, mais avec eux ou non, ses sentiments auraient été les mêmes. Il n'était pas question de ça. Elle savait que, désormais, elle comptait pour des gens, notamment pour Finn qui s'est avéré devenir son premier vrai ami, mais personne ne pourrait remplacer sa vraie famille. Penser qu'on ait pu l'échanger contre de quoi boire la faisait se sentir misérable, mal-aimée. Elle ne cessait de chercher des réponses à ses interrogations, d'émettre des hypothèses sur le « pourquoi » du geste de ses géniteurs, de se dire qu'il y avait forcément autre chose qu'une simple boisson en jeu, mais elle en revenait toujours au même point : elle n'avait jamais été rien. Rey de nulle part. C'était le surnom que lui avait donné Luke lorsqu'elle s'était présentée. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'être Rey de nulle part, elle se sentait Rey de rien du tout. Elle ne représentait rien. Kylo Ren lui-même le lui avait dit. « Tu n'es rien. » Le souvenir de ses paroles était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Rien.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément à fuir ces pensées maussades. Pourtant, derrière ses paupières, continuait de se jouer le film de sa vie de solitaire. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de songer à autre chose, de penser à Finn, et aux autres rebelles pour qui elle avait joué un rôle important, mais rien ne parvenait à chasser la pensée que sa propre famille l'avait abandonnée. Lasse de s'obstiner, elle rouvrit finalement les paupières et poussa un petit cri en apercevant une chevelure noire à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Elle se redressa brusquement, attrapa son sabre grâce à la Force et se colla contre le mur.

\- Ben ? souffla-t-elle tandis que l'homme se retournait face à elle.

Ce dernier semblait surprit, n'étant apparemment pas plus préparé qu'elle à cette réunion nocturne.

\- Rey.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de la fixer intensément. Troublée, elle ne se rendit compte que plusieurs secondes plus tard qu'il regardait en réalité le sabre dans ses mains, dont elle s'était saisie dans sa frayeur. Elle le posa doucement contre le matelas et le fit glisser à l'extrémité du lit, gênée à l'idée que Kylo puisse encore penser l'effrayer.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, se justifia-t-elle précipitamment. Je n'étais… pas vraiment préparée à voir quelqu'un dans mon lit. Je… J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé en criant.

Il jeta un rapide regard au sabre avant de basculer sur le dos, fixant distraitement le plafond.

\- Je ne dormais pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Rey.

Il lui lança un regard intrigué, l'invitant à se confier d'avantage. Elle adopta une position plus confortable et, posant doucement sa tête contre le mur de pierre, dit simplement :

\- Mes parents.

\- Tu n'as donc toujours pas finis de te torturer avec eux ?

\- Toi non plus.

A peine eu-t-elle dit ces mots qu'elle se mordit la lèvre et lança au Sith un regard désolé.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est rien.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Kylo se remit à fixer le plafond, rapidement imité par Rey. Personne ne prit la parole pendant de longues minutes, tous deux réfléchissant. A côté d'eux, un feu de bois crépitait, éclairant de manière tamisée la petite maison de briques, et rendant l'atmosphère calme et paisible.

\- Je peux me permettre de te poser une question ? demanda finalement Kylo Ren, brisant le silence.

\- Tu ne demandes pas, d'habitude, lui fit remarquer Rey.

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira brièvement le visage du Sith.

\- Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ces gens ? Qu'est ce qui les rend si important pour toi, alors qu'ils t'ont abandonnés comme si tu n'étais rien ?

Le regard de Rey s'assombrit. Avant de répondre, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'allongea près de Kylo. Ce dernier bascula sur le côté afin de lui faire face, et la regarda, attendant ses confidences.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient ma seule famille. Mes parents… ils étaient censés m'aimer. Personne n'a jamais tenu à moi, pas même eux. Je n'ai jamais su qui ils étaient, mais eux… ils n'ont jamais voulu savoir ce que j'étais devenue.

\- Pourtant, ils te manquent, conclut Kylo Ren à sa place.

Elle acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête tandis qu'une larme commençait sa descente le long de sa joue. Le Sith approcha doucement la main de son visage et, de son doigt, essuya la goutte d'eau. Rey se laissa faire, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je dois vraiment te paraître horrible. J'ai tué mon père alors que toi tu n'as jamais eu la chance de connaitre le tien.

\- C'est Kylo Ren qui a tué Han Solo. Pas Ben, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Peut être, mais ça ne change pas ce qui s'est passé.

De nouveau, le silence se fit dans la maison. Leurs yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autre, Rey et Kylo Ren partageaient leur peine sans dire un mot, chacun s'imprégnant des sentiments de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne semblent provenir plus que d'un seul et même être. La jeune Jedi continuait de pleurer, et le Sith de sécher ses larmes. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut ce dernier qui brisa le silence, parlant à voix basse, murmurant presque :

\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis dans la salle du trône ?

La méfiance s'installa dans le regard de Rey, qui demanda aussitôt :

\- A propos de te rejoindre ?

\- Non, avant.

Les yeux de la Jedi se firent plus doux, et avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Kylo Ren continua :

\- Je t'ai dis que tu n'étais rien. Que tu ne venais de rien. Mais…

\- … pas pour toi, termina Rey à sa place.

Le Sith hocha la tête. La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration puis soupira.

\- On sera toujours obligés de se battre tant que nous ferons partis de deux camps opposés…

\- Je ne rejoindrais pas les rebelles.

\- Et je ne rejoindrais pas les Sith.

\- Nous devrions partir, ensemble…

\- Je ne quitterai pas les rebelles.

Ils en arrivaient toujours à la même conclusion. Pourtant, cette fois, la situation était légèrement différente. Kylo Ren était simplement en train de l'inviter à s'enfuir avec lui, et non pas de dominer la galaxie à ses côtés. Rey l'avait remarqué, mais craignait qu'il ne le rajoute tôt ou tard.

\- Je ne te propose pas de joindre nos forces pour créer un ordre nouveau. Je ne te demande pas non plus de tuer le passé. Je veux simplement que nous soyons réunis… C'est notre destin. Sinon, pourquoi la Force nous relierait-elle ainsi ?

\- C'est Snoke qui a tout organisé, c'est lui qui nous a mis en contact, rétorqua la Jedi.

\- J'ai tué Snoke, et pourtant la connexion est toujours bien là. Nous nous complétons, ne le ressens tu pas ? Et puis, nous avons chacun vu l'avenir de l'autre. Certes, les deux visions étaient différentes, mais dans chacune d'elle, nous étions _ensemble_.

\- Je dois continuer d'aider les rebelles… Ils comptent sur moi.

\- Tu ne leur est pas indispensable.

La jeune Jedi était tiraillée, Kylo le sentait. Allait-elle enfin accepter de le suivre, après tout ce temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Ben…

A peine eu-t-elle prononcé ses mots qu'ils sentirent tous deux un changement dans la Force. Leur connexion était en train de se rompre, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne s'effacent l'un pour l'autre. Avant de disparaitre, Kylo lança un dernier regard suppliant à Rey. Puis, il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans sa chambre, loin du crépitement du feu et de la lueur vacillante des flammes sur la peau de la Jedi. Cette dernière, loin de là, restait immobile à réfléchir à la proposition du Sith. Au fond d'elle, elle savait aussi que leurs destins étaient liés, et que leur place était ensemble. Cette soirée n'avait fait que le confirmer. Elle n'était plus _rien_. Pas pour Ben Solo, du moins. Et, à cet instant, au-delà même de l'abandon de ses parents, c'était tout ce qui importait.


End file.
